japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ebizo
Ebizo (エビゾウ) is nicknamed Honored Grandfather Ebizo (エビゾウジイ様) by the Suna villagers. He and his late older sister, Chiyo, are both highly revered in Sunagakure. He, and his late older sister were also famously known as the Honored Siblings (御姉弟). Background Not much about his early childhood past is seen, except that he is Chiyo's little brother, and Sasori's granduncle. He was born on the day of January 6th. His last name is also a mystery. Personality He is described as being a very calm, reserved, and apathetic person especially when compared to his older sister who was often at times being impulsive in her actions. He also seems to be very analytical in his thinking. Like his older sister Chiyo, Ebizo also believed that the Sand village should be strong enough to look after itself without being so reliant on the previous generation or other villages, and showed great disappointment when they were so helpless in saving Kankuro from Sasori's poison. He is also described as being optimistic and doesn't follow directions as his older sister didn't want a tomb mark when she die but he gave her one anyway because he truly wanted to. Appearance Ebizo is an elderly old man that is characterised by his heavy lidded eyes that give him the appearance of actually having no eyes at all, and light pale skin. He also has very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face. Along with a turban wrapped around his head, he wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit attire which consists of a dark colored, loose fitting outfit attire with a poncho-like top. Abilities Though little is known of his ninja skills. It was stated that he has a strong, and analytical mind set that served him and Sunagakure very well during the previous first two shinobi wars, and even in his old age. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc When Baki came to the elderly two siblings for help for the Akatsuki abducting Gaara, but they at first refused, after seeing themselves no longer part of the outside world. However, when Sasori's membership in the organisation came up, they immediately changed their minds. Upon seeing the poisoned Kankuro, Ebizo commented how much the village has weakened. He then told Matsuri, and her squad the story of the Third Kazekage, while they heading to Team Kakashi's location. While saddened by his sister's death, as he had hoped it was another one of her jokes, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Haruno Sakura agreed with him after he said this. Team Kakashi, and everyone prayed for Chiyo before they headed back to Suna. He then return to Suna with Team Kakashi. He along with Team Kakashi and the sand siblings gave his older sister a memorial to Honor her. Ebizo then gave his sister a grave stone, even through she didn't want one. Ebizo still gave her one just in case. Five Kage Summitt arc Ebizo could be seen standing just right in front of Baki and Matsuri, along with the other villagers, while seeing Gaara, Kankuro and Temari off as they have left to the Summit, by telling them to take good care of Gaara. Blank Period Ebizo, the current head of the Sand Council, asks to discuss something with Gaara. As he slowly builds towards the topic he has in mind, Gaara tries to guess what minor personal issue it is. He is caught off guard when Ebizō reveals that he and the rest of the Council would like for Gaara to get married. Because Temari is going to be married into a Konoha clan, any children she has will be Konoha ninja. If Gaara and Kankuro should die before producing heirs, that would mean that a Konoha ninja will have a claim to the Kazekage position, which is something that the Council wants to avoid. Therefore, they would like Gaara to find a wife so that he can, in turn, have children. Gaara tries to deflect their suggestion by pointing out that Kankuro, being older than him, should get married first before him. He is informed that Kankuro has already been approached about it and that he successfully argued that Gaara, as the Kazekage, should marry first. The Council insists that their interest in seeing Gaara married is more of a recompense for turning him into a jinchuriki years ago than it is a political matter. Unable to argue out of the situation even further, Gaara accepts whatever marriage the Council decides to arrange for him. Video Games Ebizo is a plausible character in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing Quotes *Hey sis you there? *(To Chiyo) "Sister… time really is flowing by…". *She looks so peaceful doesn't she? Relationships 'Unnamed Parents' 'Chiyo' He got along with her dearly and was sad when she truly did die. 'Sasori's father' 'Sasori's Mother' 'Sasori' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Maito Gai' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Gaara' 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Matsuri' 'Sari' 'Yukata' 'Baki' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Chiyo' (Older Sister/dead) *'Sasori's Father' (Nephew/dead) *'Sasori's Mother' (Sister in law/dead) *'Sasori' (Grandnephew/dead) Trivia *Ebizo's name might come from Ichikawa Ebizo (市川 海老蔵), a stage name taken on by a series of kabuki actors of the Ichikawa family. While his last name is a mystery. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is Januray 6, & his bloodtype is B. *His favorite food is ???. While his least favorite food is ???. *His hobby is fishing in his and Chiyo's fish pond. *His favorite word is ???. *Ebizo shares the same English voice actor as Teenage Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Z, and Inuzuka Kiba from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. *It's unknown if he exists in Boruto's timeline. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Ken Shiroyama *'English' : Kyle Hebert all information on Ebizo is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ebiz%C5%8D Gallery Ebizo.jpg|Ebizo in the anime series Category:Characters Category:Males